


Ice Breaker

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The boys take a long weekend trip away for peace and quiet.Features grumpy!jensen, slightly AU in the sense that Jared isn't married and Jensen isn't engagedA/N: For my new friend nuke_88  - just because she’s just awesome. **hugs you sweetie** I hope you likey!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen grumbled something under his breath that Jared couldn't quite understand for what must have been the six-hundredth time. Sighed really hard and then looked at his watch.

 

“Will you quit? God, you are such a moody, pissy bitch. We've only been in the damn car for an hour, Jen. Please tell me you'll be off your period by tomorrow," Jared snapped.

 

"Fuck you," Jensen grumped. “Why are we going up to some stupid fucking lake in the middle of the fucking winter? You can't fish or fucking swim because it's colder than a witch’s tit and the fucking lake is frozen over. All we're gonna do is sit in a stupid fucking cabin and stare at the stupid fucking walls, because I'm sure that there isn't any cable or internet. We'll be lucky if our fucking cell phones work up there in the middle of the God damn woods in bumbfuck Canada!"

 

"We're going because you need a break away from everything. Away from people, away from everyone," Jared shrugged. "Jesus Jensen, you've been such a grouch for the last month you've alienated all of your friends. Even Christian, and he's got that fuck you attitude down pat more than anyone I know. Hell, you even made Eric cry last week," Jared said, frowning at his best friend.

 

" _Whatever_ ," Jensen practically growled. "How much fucking further is it? My ass hurts and I'm tired."

 

Jared just sighed. Two more hours of bitchy Jensen in a car. Great.

 

When Ben told them he had a cabin that they could use for the long weekend coming up, Jared jumped on it. He knew that Jensen had been really grumpy lately and getting agitated over little things. Jensen looked haggard and worn, and Jared wanted to take his best friend away 

somewhere where he could be himself and relax without someone following him when he walked out the front door.

 

It wasn't that Jensen hated the press or his fans, because - duh, why else would you become an actor? But he was, simply put, exhausted. And when Jensen was exhausted, he was grumpy. But this time, Jensen had taken grumpy to a whole new level.

 

~

 

Jared turned down the long drive and smiled when he finally caught sight of the cabin.

 

"It's about fucking time," Jensen mumbled.

 

"Jen!"

 

Jensen growled out a sigh. Again.

 

Jared pulled the SUV in front of the house. "Wait," Jared said, grasping Jensen's wrist. "Look, I know that you're having a rough time with something, you’re not just overworked and grumpy; and it's fine that you don't want to talk to me...but do me a favor, try and have a good time, Jen. This is supposed to be relaxing for you. Some downtime. Ok? I'm worried about you. You're my best friend and I love you - and I just..."

 

"What?" Jensen asked, his voice low and even toned. A first in hours.

 

"I just want you to be ok," Jared said, slipping his fingers down Jensen’s hand, letting his fingers linger longer than he perhaps should have.

 

Jensen nodded then climbed out of the car.

 

"Christ, if you wanted me to relax, maybe we should have flown to Hawaii or somewhere hot," Jensen said, shivering when the cold air smacked him in the face.

 

"Well, if we had a week off, I would have man, but we got till Tuesday morning. Four long days of us not having to do anything but relax. Four days where we can sleep late, four days where nobody will bother us, no 4am calls to the set, it'll be awesome, you'll see," Jared said, opening the back of the car and grabbing their bags.

 

Jensen offered a small smile and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered.

 

_Well that was something_ , Jared thought.

 

~

 

They got inside and looked around. It was just a nice, basic cabin. Medium sized kitchen, huge living room, two small bedrooms and a bathroom in between them. There was a huge back porch that was enclosed and held firewood, and instructions from Ben to be cautious of spiders and other creepy crawlies.

 

Jensen decided at that moment the firewood would be Jared's job.

 

"You have a preference of which room?" Jensen asked.

 

"I'd like the king if that's ok. One of the rooms has a king, the other only a double."

 

"Yeah, sure Jarezilla," Jensen said, heading down the short hall and gazing in the rooms and passed the first one and going in the second, shutting the door behind him.

 

Jared sighed and plopped down on the couch. God he just wished that Jensen would talk to him.

 

He sat there for about twenty minutes waiting to see if Jensen came back out. When he didn't, Jared grabbed his bag and took it into his room and changed into more comfortable clothes. He decided on starting a fire. The cabin was quite chilly and the fireplace was its only source of heat.

 

Close to an hour later, Jensen came out of his room dressed in sweat pants and a long sleeved Cowboys shirt, dragging a blanket behind him. He sat down beside Jared, tucking his feet under his butt and flung the blanket over him, pulling it up around his shoulders. "It's cold. We're gonna freeze our balls off in here. That fireplace won't reach back to the rooms."

 

"Ben said that if you leave the doors open, it warms up quite a bit. Maybe tonight we'll need to sleep out here."

 

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, it'll kill my back," Jensen sighed.

 

"We can drag the mattress out here from the king and put it in front of the fireplace and sleep on it," Jared smiled.

 

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you dude, you're worse than sleeping with a two year old."

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too."

 

"Am not."

 

"Are...shut _up_. No. I'll just freeze."

 

"Come on, Jen. We can have our very own slumber party!" Jared said with a huge grin.

 

"And just when exactly did you turn into a twelve year old girl?"

 

"Around the same time you turned into Ebenezer Scrooge…” Jared stopped talking for close to two minutes, grinned and then added, “or Oscar the Grouch...oh oh oooooh! I know, you're their love child!" Jared snorted in a fit of giggles, holding his arms up over his head. "You're Oscanezer Grooge!"

 

"You are a _moron_ ," Jensen said without even looking over at him.

 

Jared continued to snort and laugh. "Oh, come on! You know it was funny," he said, poking Jensen's ass with his foot.

 

"Stop," Jensen snapped, smacking him.

 

"Admit it, you know it was funny. Come on, Jen. Oscanezer Grooge!" Jared started laughing all over again.

 

Jensen did what he usually did whenever Jared was this slap happy (or hyped up on candy). He ignored him.

 

~

 

In the end, Jared, of course, won. Jensen knew that if he didn’t cave and agree to sleep in the living room, Jared would have followed him into his bedroom and bugged him all night.

 

So Jensen helped Jared drag the heavy ass mattress down the teeny hall and into the living room. Of course they had to move the couch, chair and coffee table back to make room as all the furniture was close to the fireplace.

 

Jared tossed the pillows on the bed and then three huge quilts.

 

"I'm not sharing blankets with you," Jensen said pointedly.

 

"Why?" Jared asked, sounding hurt.

 

"Because you're a blanket hog and I'm already gonna end up lying on the edge of the bed as it is because you’re humongous and take up all this…this…space, and I'm not gonna be doing it without a blanket."

 

Jared narrowed his eyes. "Once, Jen. Once. We had to sleep in the same bed one time, and yeah, I kinda toss and turn. You woke up once and had to pull the blankets back over on you. Am I doomed for the rest of my life as a bouncy blanky hog?"

 

"Yes. I want my own blanket."

 

"Well tough. Share, or freeze your balls off in your bedroom."

 

"Bitch," Jensen muttered.

 

"Jerk," Jared snarked right back.

 

~

 

Jared was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He'd look over at Jensen, who was lying on his stomach, arms curled up under his pillow, eyes closed and facing Jared. Jared would sigh, then look back at the ceiling and sigh.

 

"What?" Jensen finally asked.

 

"What what?"

 

"What are you sighing for?"

 

"Nothing," Jared said morosely, turning on his side facing his friend, head in his hand, elbow on the bed.

 

Jensen opened his eyes. "All your thinking is giving me a headache," Jensen said jokingly.

 

"Whatever," Jared said, flopping down. "Just go to sleep. Night Jen."

 

"Night Jared."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Cooooome on Jennnnnsennnnn, pleeeeeeease?"

 

"Jared. No. It's a bazillion degrees below zero outside, and the wind is blowing really hard. I don't want to."

 

"Yesterday on the way here all you did was bitch that there wouldn’t be anything to do,“ he said, pointing at Jensen, "and I quote all we're gonna do is sit in a stupid fucking cabin and stare at the stupid fucking walls - now I'm offering you something to do, and you don't want to. Come on, it'll be fun!"

 

"Ice skating is not my idea of relaxing, Jared. Slipping on the ice and falling on my ass is not the definition of a thrilling afternoon."

 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

 

" _Fine_ ," Jensen grouched. If he didn't give, Jared would find something even more ridiculous for them to do.

 

"I look like Kenny from Southpark," Jensen said, glaring at Jared. He was wearing a coat that was in the small closet. He had a coat of his own, but nothing warm enough to be outside for an extended period of time.

 

The coat was a burnt orange color, and slightly thick in the padding. Jared had pulled up the hood and tied the strings so that it hugged Jensen's face.

 

"You do not look like Kenny. Now come on, lets go to the lake," he smiled.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and followed Jared out the door and down to the lake.

 

"You sure this thing is frozen solid?" Jensen asked.

 

"Yeah, should be. Ben said that they always ice skate on it when they're up here. Why?"

 

Jensen shrugged. "Just making sure."

 

~

 

As it turned out, Jensen wasn't the one constantly face planting on the ice. Jared had about as much grace on the ice as a toddler on crack.

 

"How do you keep falling down? It's not hard, Jared. You just have to balance yourself on the blades."

 

"Jen, I trip over the designs on the tile in my kitchen, you really think that I could master ice skating in one afternoon?" he asked just as he did this ridiculous looking slip sliding Bugs Bunny dance across the ice and fell on his ass again.

 

Jensen decided to show some pity and started to skate over to Jared to help him up. That's when a loud cracking noise filled the air. Jensen looked down just in time to see the ice give under his feet, and then felt the stabbing pain of ice cold water as his body went crashing down into the lake.

 

"Jensen!" Jared screamed, scrambling across the ice on his hands and knees. "Jen!" he said as his body slid to a stop just at the hole and he shoved his arms in the freezing water. "Jen! Jensen! Come on, Jen!!!"

 

Just then, Jensen came up out of the water, gasping for a lung of air, arms flailing as he reached out for something, anything to pull himself out of the water.

 

"Jen! I got ya, I got ya," Jared said as he managed to grab onto Jensen's coat and drag him to the edge. "Come on man," he said as he grabbed more of the coat and hauled Jensen up further. Jensen dug his fingernails into the ice as he tried to drag himself out. Jared reached into the water again, one hand coming to rest on Jensen's ass, the other on his thigh and dragged him completely out of the water. "You ok Jen?"

 

When Jensen didn't answer, Jared turned him over onto his back and looked down at him. "Jen?" he said, taking in Jensen's deathly pale color and bluish lips. Jared went up on his knees and pressed his head against Jensen's chest.

 

"Cold," Jensen muttered.

 

"Ok, lets get you inside," Jared said, hauling Jensen up to his feet, pulling his arm around his neck and starting the slow journey to the cabin.

 

Jared had to practically carry Jensen up the steps to the porch and inside. When he got him inside, he sat him down on the stool by the door. "Hang on man, I'll get ya warm," he told him, going to his knees and pulling off the skates and his socks. Jared then grabbed the zipper on the coat and yanked it down, pulling off the soaked garment and throwing it unceremoniously on the floor. "I'll be right back. Gonna get some towels and warm clothes."

 

"I-I-I'll b-be h-h-here," Jensen shivered.

 

Jared was back in less than two minutes and pulled Jensen's shirt up and off, draping a towel over his head and shoulders. He pulled Jensen into a standing position and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and peeled them and his boxers down his body.

 

"N-no com-comments on the size of my ju-junk...shrinkage is-is a bitch," Jensen tried joking.

 

Jared dragged the towel over Jensen's hair, shoulders, back, arms and chest and then threw it on the stool and sat Jensen back down. He dried off his thighs, legs and feet and finally reached for the dry clothes. Jared slipped a pair of thick, wooly socks on his feet and then slipped a pair of his own sweats over Jensen's feet and pulled him back to his feet, pulling the pants up and over his ass. He pulled a sweat shirt over Jensen's head and led him to the bed that was still on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Lay down, I'll be back in a sec. I have to get into some dry clothes, k?"

 

Jensen collapsed on the bed, closest to the fire and Jared bundled the three blankets around him, covering his head and neck, then the rest of his body.

 

Again, he was back in a few minutes dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt and crawled in the bed behind Jensen, tucking the covers back around them both. He pressed up against Jensen's back, wrapping his arms and legs around him, Jared's furnace like body felt amazing against him. "You should turn around," Jared said.

 

"Too-too cold. Don' wanna move," he said quietly.

 

Jared made the decision for him. He gently grasped Jensen and turned him over onto his back and then stretched out across him, his whole body covering Jensen‘s like a blanket. Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck. "My body heat is the best way to warm you up," he said. "We’ll need to stay this way until you quit shivering," Jared said pulling the blankets up around them. "Wait, maybe I should make you some hot tea," Jared said. “That would probably work better.”

 

"N-no, stay," Jensen said as his teeth chattered. “Too cold f-for you to leave. Feeling a-a little better.”

 

"You don't sound better. I should get you to the hospital," Jared said.

 

"Jay, m'good. Fee-feeling better," Jensen said again, putting his arms around Jared's body, his cold hands slipping under Jared's shirt and splaying out across his back.

 

"If you lose consciousness or start having chest pain you could die Jen. People suffering from hypothermia can go into cardiac arrest."

 

"M'not gonna have a heart attack. I'm too mean," Jensen said.

 

"You better not. I need you Jen...you hear me? I need you."

 

"Not going anywhere Jay."

 

“Like I said, you better not.”

 

Jared would jostle Jensen gently every few minutes to make sure he stayed conscious and was happy to hear Jensen stop stuttering quite so much.

 

When he stopped shivering so violently, Jared moved off of him and said, “I’m gonna go make you some hot tea, ok? I’ll be back in a few. Stay under the blankets, alright?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Jensen nodded.

 

Jared leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before he even realized what he’d done. When he moved away, he just stared down into Jensen’s sparkling emerald eyes. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep, ok?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said, his tone low and dusky.

 

~

 

Five minutes later, Jared came back into the living room and set the cups of tea on the floor in front of the fire place. He pulled Jensen into a sitting position, cringing when Jensen moaned.

 

“Sorry. You sore?”

 

“A little,” he nodded.

 

Jared sat down behind him and pulled Jensen back against his chest and reached out for the hot tea. “Sip it slowly, ok? But I want you to drink it all. It’ll help warm you up.”

 

“I’m ok, Jay,” Jensen said, wiggling his butt until he was pressed even closer to Jared and snuggling against him.

 

“I know, just humor me, ok?”

 

Jensen sipped on the tea slowly, his mind racing a hundred miles a minute. Jared had kissed him. Yeah, once when they’d been drinking, Jared leaned over and told him that he loved him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek…but the kiss a few minutes ago - that was different.

 

“Jay?”

 

Jared sighed. “Jen, let it go.”

 

“Let it go? You _kissed_ me.”

 

“I’m just worried. You mean a lot to me, and I could have lost you today, that’s all. I was just…emotional.”

 

Jensen swallowed. It was loud enough for Jared to hear.

 

“What?” Jared asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, it’s not nothing. What? Did it freak you out? If it did, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you…”

 

Jensen set his cup down and turned his head and looked at him. “It didn’t freak me out, Jared. I just…” Jensen shrugged and sighed out a sad, slightly exasperated breath. “I just want to know why you did it.”

 

“Jen,” Jared said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Jensen turned his head even further and looked up into Jared’s multi-speckled, hazel eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jared’s in a simple, closed-mouthed kiss.

 

Jared whimpered. It was mostly felt rather than heard. Jensen’s lips vibrated at the feel of Jared’s moan as it was breathed into his mouth.

 

“Jared, God… _Jared_ ,” Jensen said in a quiet pant, his breath hot against Jared’s lips.

 

Jared raised his hand and pressed it gently against Jensen’s cheek. “You are so beautiful,” he said as his thumb ghosted across Jensen’s plush bottom lip. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you.”

 

“But the girls, Jared, you’ve never been with anyone but girls…” Jensen said even more quietly, if that was possible.

 

Jared smiled and pressed his lips to Jensen’s once again. “It‘s just you Jen, only guy I’ve ever liked, ever…” Jared paused a moment, “just you,” and then he was kissing him again, pulling Jensen down on the bed, shifting his body so that Jensen’s back came to rest on the mattress instead of on him. He maneuvered himself until he was stretched out on his hands and knees, hovering overtop of Jensen’s body. “Please tell me that I’m not crazy…tell me that you feel it, too.”

 

“I feel it,” Jensen said, surging forward slightly and kissing him again.

 

Their lips slid together in a slow dance, the gentle wet glide almost being too much for Jared…the fact that he was finally - finally - touching Jensen in this way made the pleasure his body was feeling teeter so close to the edge, he was so close to coming in his pants…and there had been nothing more than lips pressed against lips. Jensen grasped the hem of Jared’s t-shirt and slowly dragged it up his body, letting the garment drop from his hands just behind his head.

 

Jared took Jensen’s hint and went to his knees, straddling Jensen’s lap. He pulled Jensen into a sitting position and yanked his sweatshirt off, then pressed his mouth to Jensen’s, lowering him back to the bed.

 

Jared pulled away and let his fingers slip under the waistband of the sweats that Jensen was wearing. “Lift up for me,” Jared huskily told him. Jensen lifted his butt off of the mattress and Jared pulled his pants down as he scooted down the bed, grasping and removing his socks when he got to Jensen’s feet.

 

“Mmmm,” Jared growled, running his hands along Jensen’s thighs, “no more shrinkage,” he smirked, eyeing Jensen’s perfect, hard cock, the tip already glistening with pre-come.

 

Jensen was about to give a snarky comeback, but Jared pulled his own pants off and was cat crawling up his body.

 

Jared stretched out on top of Jensen, their cocks rubbing together perfectly, he couldn’t imagine more.

 

They were frantically kissing, hands roaming as their passion built, but then Jared suddenly pulled away. It was the last thing that he wanted to do, but he forced himself. “Maybe…” he gasped, “maybe we should stop. I don’t want to hurt you…”

 

Jensen chuckled against his mouth. “You’re not gonna hurt me Jared, I’m a full grown man. I’m not gonna break.”

 

“No, I mean because of you falling in the lake. Over excitement could be harmful…” he rasped. 

“But…uh, God, Jensen, I want…” he huffed, his passion so close to the edge.

 

“I’m good Jared. I’m not checking out anytime soon man,” he said, letting his hands roam across Jared’s skin. “Kiss me.”

 

Jared fully stretched back out on top of Jensen’s body and kissed his mouth gently, several long pecks that echoed throughout the room. The only other sound was the crackle of the fire. “I love your mouth,” Jared panted. “So fucking hot…”

 

Jensen smiled at the onslaught of attention from Jared, his hands coming up and resting on Jared’s waist, his fingers sinking into his flesh.

 

Jensen groaned at the feeling of Jared’s full weight resting on top of his body, the feel of his muscles pressing down against him, molding his smaller frame into the mattress.

 

Jensen shifted underneath Jared, his hips lifting up off of the mattress, their cocks brushing against each other again and again. “Guhh, fuck, Jensennnn,” Jared said, his breath fluttering against Jensen’s skin, small smatterings of goose bumps painting across Jensen’s flesh.

 

“You are so fucking hot,” Jared’s southern lilt slipped, the sound of a Texas drawl ebbing through his lips. “I wanna taste you, Jen. Can I? Can I suck you?” he asked as his lips skated down his chin, neck and finally resting against the tight juncture where neck met shoulder.

 

Jared licked, sucked and then bit down on the tender flesh as Jensen’s fingers dragged down Jared’s back, his fingertips rising and dipping along the pattern of raised, muscled flesh, the design of a well-defined body being mapped out with his hands as if his sight had left him. Jensen’s hands roamed across the flesh as if he were memorizing every curve, dip, ripple and quivering muscle that they could discover.

 

Jared arched his back causing, his hips to thrust down. The huge muscles in his arms flexed, pushing his upper body up even more, giving their cocks much needed friction. “Oh shit,” he hissed, eyes closed tight. “Jennnnnn,” he said, his voice laced with pleasure and lust.

 

“Jay…uhhhh, please,” Jensen whimpered. “Wanna feel - uhhh, feel you…feel your mouth on me.”

 

Jared had to will himself once again, not to come right then and there.

 

He stilled, his eyes locked on Jensen’s. “I - “ he said, practically swallowing the word. He panted, as if his body was coming down from running a marathon, eyes blinking wildly, lips quivering. “I love you…” he managed. “I’ve loved you for so long, Jen. I have to know that you want this. I have to know that it’s not just a thing, he whispered.

 

Jensen reached up, his hand shaking as it came to rest against the warmth of Jared’s cheek. “It’s not a thing Jared. I love you, too,” he said with a slight nod of his head. “I love you, too.”

 

Jared smiled and lowered his head and took Jensen’s mouth in a deep kiss that seemed to last forever. Jared kept his hands on either side of Jensen’s face, kissing and sucking on Jensen’s mouth, pulling his bottom lip into his own over and over…loving the feel of Jensen squirming underneath him.

 

Jared shimmied lower down the bed, his lips trailing down Jensen’s body leaving a wet pattern across his skin. “I love your freckles,” Jared mouthed at the hallow of Jensen’s chest, his lips kissing and sucking inch by inch across the skin.

 

“I’m gonna name them,” he whispered. “Each,” Jared punctuated with a kiss, “and,” - kiss -, “every,” - kiss - “one,” he said, lips ghosting across his new lover’s heated flesh over to his right nipple. Jared closed his mouth around the cinnamon colored nub.

 

Jensen’s hands slowly slid up Jared’s back, fingers digging across the flesh and finally coming to rest in Jared’s floppy, messy hair. He tightened his fingers in it, twisting the locks in between his fingers, the pull coming just on the still-pleasurable side of painful.

 

“Jesus fuck Jared,” Jensen groaned, “please Jared…”

 

“Ok Jen,” he mouthed against his heated flesh, “ok.”

 

Jared slid even lower, pushing Jensen’s legs even further apart.

 

He wrapped his hand around Jensen’s cock and mouthed at it gently, his lips sliding back and forth across the slit, tongue pushing into the small hole and then finally pulling the head of his dick fully inside his mouth.

 

Jensen shuddered at the feel of Jared’s mouth against him as he stretched his body out across the bed, his legs relaxing and falling apart even further.

 

The sounds of Jensen’s moans made Jared to suck him all the way down to the base, his nose fluttering back and forth in the downy curls surrounding Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen’s head fell back against the bed, his breath quickening, fingers tangling impossibly tighter in Jared‘s hair as his pleasure grew.

 

Jared bobbed his head furiously between Jensen’s widely spread legs, but what caused him to finally come completely undone was when Jared hummed around his cock, and then a perfectly placed swallow that sucked the head of Jensen’s cock to right to the back of his throat.

 

Jensen came with a shout of Jared’s name, the sound falling from his lips as load after load of thick, hot, wet come coated his throat. Jared swallowed all of it but for a small trickle that escaped from the side of his mouth.

 

Jared continued to kitten lick Jensen’s cock, the sensation being to much on his oversensitive member. “Uh, Jared - Jared,” Jensen panted as he started to pull and tug Jared’s shoulders.

 

Jensen managed to pull him up, Jared snaking his tongue out and licking his way up his new lover’s stomach, chest, neck and then finally Jensen’s mouth, letting him taste himself.

 

“You good?” Jared asked, the hard line of his cock pushing relentlessly against the crease of Jensen’s thigh.

 

“Oh my God, yes,” Jensen whispered. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll return the favor,” he said, sliding his hands across Jared’s back and up to his shoulders.

 

And in fact, ten minutes later…Jensen did.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

In the morning, Jared woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. He threw back the covers, shivering at the slightly cool air in the room, and pulled on his underwear. He grabbed the iron poker and stoked the fire, throwing on a few more logs and then made his way into the kitchen.

 

Jensen was standing at the stove, in fact, flipping a pancake over in a cast iron skillet.

 

Jared walked up behind him and slid his hands around his slender waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Morning.”

 

Jensen turned his head, eyes shining bright, a huge smile on his face. “Morning. Hungry?”

 

“When am I not hungry?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen chuckled low and gravelly.

 

Jared placed another kiss to his neck and chuckled himself.

 

“What?” Jensen asked, his tone somewhat sarcastic.

 

Jared chuckled even harder. “You’re in a good mood.”

 

“So?”

 

“So? Jensen you’ve been a monster for weeks….now I know why,” he giggled, pulling Jensen tighter against his chest.

 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that, Einstein?”

 

“You,” Jared snorted, “you just needed to get laid!”

 

“Shut up,” Jensen grumped….even though he had a smile on his face.

 

~le fin


End file.
